Big Brother
by LovemyPadfootMarauder
Summary: A story from my Angel Girl universe.


**Dean- 15**

**Sam- 10 almost 11**

**Kate- 5**

Dean was a soldier, and that meant following orders and never complaining. At least not to your commander's face, but sometimes Dean just wanted to say no. Just say no, and be, for once in his life, a teenager. Even though he wanted to, he would never disobey orders, he was a good soldier, a good son. Sometimes he just wanted to tell his dad that enough was enough, that Sam and Kate were his kids, not Dean's. Dean felt more like a parent than an older brother most days, what with practically raising Sam and now Katie too. But Dean did what he had to do to make his dad proud, to finally be allowed to go on hunts and to get there he had to do his job. And his job was that when dad is gone he had to take care of his siblings, to make sure Sam got up for school, to pick out the clothes Kate was going to wear to Kindergarden, to get them both fed and to make sure their homework got done and to keep them occupied. So everyday after he picked them up from school he would take Kate to the park and play with her while Sam read whatever book he had that day and today was no different.

Dean tossed his and Kate's backpacks onto their usual bench while Sam sat down and took out his book. "Kate! Wait!" Dean called out to his baby sister as she took off for the slide. She turned around practically jumping in impatience as he caught up to her, "Alright, go."

She was fast for a five year old he had to give her that. She was at the top of the slide before he had walked to catch her at the bottom. Once she saw that he was there she let go and slid down the long metal slide and landed right into his arms. HJe swung her around while she laughed and then he dumped her on the sand. She giggled and got up dizzily. "Swings!" She shrieked just as he knew she would. It was the same routine everyday, once or twice down the slide then straight to the swings and then lastly to the monkey bars which afterwards she would get tired and then they would go back to the motel they called home for the month.

He started to push her on the swings as she kept shouting, "Higher Dean! Higher!" until after about five minutes she got bored and told dean to stop, which he did and then she went straight over to the monkey bars and he walked almost under her to catch her incase she fell.

"Want your book back freak?" Dean heard a familiar voice taunt and he looked around until his eyes fell on Sam who was reaching for his book that was in an older boys hand. The boy had two of his cronies behind him who laughing.

"Dammit Riley." Dean growled under his breath, the kid was in his grade and had a strong dislike for Dean who had stopped the kid from bullying someone else. Dean's arms dropped to his side and he watched the scene unfold, "Come on Sammy." He said quietly, "Fight back, you can take him."

Dean knew that if Sam did start to fight back he would have to get over there quick because while Sam could take Riley down, it was still three against one.

"Aw is the little freak going to cry?" Riley taunted again and Dean saw Sam's face grow cold.

"Ohhhhhhh." Riley laughed as he teased, making the book dance in front of him, "Little freak's getting mad, what cha gonna do kid, run home to mommy?"

"Argh!" Sam shouted and launched himself at the stunned teen, he knocked Riley to the ground and started wailing on him, Dean started to run over there as Sam yelled, "Don't talk about my mom! Ever!"

The other two bullies recovered from their shock and ripped Sam off of Riley. Dean got there just as they pulled Sam, still fighting, to his feet. Dean punched the kid holding Sam in the face, "You leave my brother alone."

Sam stepped away from the two boys quickly and Dean moved to stand over the moaning Riley, "You mess with my little brother again and I will make sure you never walk again." Dean warned, "You got it?" The boy nodded and Dean grabbed the book off the ground, "Get out of here, or I'll sic Sam on you again."

Riley scrambled up the three boys took off running, "You good?" Dean asked Sam who nodded.

A scream came from behind them that Dean recognized and he whipped around just in time to see Kate hit the ground. She lay there stunned for a moment and he ran over, she tried to sit up and wailed. She started to cry loudly and he looked down to her wrist which was hanging at an unnatural angle, "Shit!" He cursed, "I turn away for one minute."

Gently he slid his arms under her and lifted her slowly to his chest he looked to his left at Sam who was staring at his little sister with wide eyes, "Sammy." He said startling the kid from his thoughts, "Run home and grab the box out of my duffle, take your stuff. Hurry." Dean instructed and Sam took off running to the bench where he grabbed his and Kate's backpacks and ran back to the motel across the street. Dean walked over to the bench and sat down carefully, he put one hand behind her head and held her to his chest, rocking her like he used to do when she was a baby.

"Sh, shh." He murmured as she continued to cry, "I know, I know."

He didn't have anything else he could say, nothing right now would take away the pain so he just rocked her as he waited for Sam to get back. When he saw Sam running up he stood carefully, but not carefully enough because kate let out a wail as it jostled her wrist. "You got it?"

"Yeah." Sam panted and put his hands on his knees.

"Come on then." Dean said as he started walking. They walked the mile distance to the clinic and by the time they got there Kate's cries had quieted to pained whimpers.

SAm held the door open for Dean who had his arms full.

"Oh my." The woman behind the counter said as she saw the Winchesters. "What happened?"

"She fell and landed on her wrist," Dean supplied. "I think it's broken."

"Poor thing." The woman said coming around the counter. "Follow me."

She led the family into an exam room and Dean tried to put Kate on the patient seat but she cried so he sighed and sat down. "I'll be back and then the doctor should be right in."

The woman turned and left the room shutting the door behind her. "Sam, give me the box."

Sam handed his brother the little tin box and Dean opened it being careful not to jostle Katie too much. He flipped through a couple of the papers inside until he found the insurance card and Id that matched their current fake names. He pulled out the papers he needed, closed the box and handed it back to his brother. The doctor came in then and they told him what happened and he took Kate down to Xray despite her protests. The doctor determined what they already knew, that her wrist was broken. They put a cast on her while Dean dealt with all the adult stuff. Dean gave them a false phone number to call John and Bobby answered saying John was in a meeting but that he would be told, Dean knew better than to interrupt John on a hunt.

Dean took Sam and Kate by the local ice cream shop and let them get what they wanted out of the money he'd saved up. By the time they got home it seemed like Kate had forgotten all the pain she just went through and was running around just as she always did, with more energy than should be allowed. After Sam had finished his homework he got out the same book he was reading earlier that day and laid down on the couch. At the same time Dean was writing out what Kate wanted him to say for her own homework.

After a dinner of leftover pizza and soggy garlic bread Dean struggled getting the sleeve of Kate's pajamas over her cast and gave up. He went to his bag and pulled out a T-shirt and pulled it over his sister's head. He sat her in front of the Tv and gave her the remote, "20 minutes then it's time for bed."

He walked into the corner of the motel that housed the little kitchenette, it was a mess. Half eaten bowls of cereal, empty soda cans and crumpled chip bags littered the corner. Dean sighed and bent over to pick up an empty bag and dumped it into the full trash can. He took out the trash and dumped into the dumpster behind their room. He came back inside and cleaned out the room, since they didn't allow room service they had to keep the room clean themselves. Once he was done Dean checked the clock and it was 8:30. "Alright Beanie, time for bed."

"But Dean!" She whined turning around on the couch to look at him with the puppy eyes she got from Sam.

"No buts, Beanie." He said walking over and picking her up, "Bed, now."

He threw back the comforter and set her down. He tucked her in while she pouted at him, he turned around and switched off the light. Dean leaned forward and kissed her forehead and brushed back her hair, "Sleep tight, kid."

"Night, Dwean." She mumbled already falling asleep. His face cracked into a small smile, her voice would always revert to an even younger tone when she got tired.

He walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He felt the phone in his pocket start to ring so he answered the call, "Sam I'll be right back." He said to his little brother and walked outside. "Hello?"

"Dean." John's voice came from the other line, "This job is taking longer than I thought, I probably won't be back for another week or two."

"Yes, sir." Dean replied and then he hesitated, "Kate broke her wrist."

"What?" John snapped at his oldest, "What the hell happened?"

Dean ran his free hand through his short blond hair, "Well we were at the park after school. I was making sure she wasn't going to fall off the monkey bars and I heard a couple of guys from my class picking on Sam." Dean started to explain, "They took his book and were calling him a freak. I was watching waiting for Sam to fight back because I knew that as soon as he did I would need to get over there. The stupid kid started telling Sammy to go home and cry to his mom and Sam lost it, knocking the kid down and wailing on him. I got over there before the other kids got involved and got them to leave and I turned back around just in time to see Katie fall."

John sighed over the phone, "Dammit Dean."

"She's fine," Dean assured him, "Got a cast on it, I got doctor's note to get the thing taken off in six weeks."

"You couldn't have been smart enough to get her down before beating up some idiot kids?" His dad growled angrily.

"I'm sorry sir." Dean answered his back straight as if John's eyes were inspecting him. "It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't." John sighed, "Did you at least use all the right information?"

"Yes sir." Dean said relaxing since he knew the worst was over.

"Alright then," John's voice sounded tired, "I'll try and be back as soon as I can, but in the meantime Dean-"

"Watch over Sam and Kate." Dean finished for him.

"Right." His dad's voice held just the hint of a smile, "Good job son."

So sometimes even when things didn't go exactly as planned, being a good soldier and a good son made up for his mistakes, because his family was everything. His job as a soldier was to protect the younger ones and follow the orders the oldest gave him to a tee, and for the most part, he was good at it.


End file.
